


Rivals Are Gay

by SAPPHICSANGRE



Category: Naruto
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hyuuga Neji Lives, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nejilee, OOC, gai died, neji deserves a hug, rock lee is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE
Summary: Lee looses Gai in the war and starts to realize what being a rival really means.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Nejilee - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Rivals Are Gay

Lee fell to the ground. Tears streamed down his face as he watched Gai die. He knew a shinobi never cries. Well a good one. Still he rushed to his sensei’s body crying unable to hold him based on the heat. 

Tenten watched knowing no words could comfort Lee. Nothing would ever make up for this loss. Gai was not only his sensei but his mentor and inspiration. Lee didn’t care who saw him. He was already labeled as weak. 

Neji was late to come but upon seeing Gai burned and Lee on the ground he could only assume what happened. Later he wouldn’t be able to explain what possessed him to do what he did. 

Neji was never particularly warm. Having lacked that in his childhood he always found a loving touch to be repulsive and offensive. He also rolled his eyes when Lee would call him his rival. Never truly going with what he said. 

Somehow he found himself on the ground arms wrapped securely around Lee. He held onto Lee as sobs raked his body. He muttered promises he wasn’t sure he could keep. His hands combing through Lee’s bowl cut. 

Had it been any other circumstance Tenten would laugh and watch the two. But she had to move. She would miss a lot. 

“Neji call the medics. We can still save him.” 

But for once Lee doubted his words. He cried into Neji’s shirt, snot inevitably dripping down. 

“Please Neji. It’s not too late. We are still in the spr-” 

Neji shushed him as Lee continued to cry. He wasn’t sure what to say. Lee had never been like this. Of course he and Gai were prone to dramatic bouts of crying but never like this. 

“Lee we have to go. There are st-” 

“Neji please. We can’t leave him.” 

Neji knew deep down eventually they would leave. But for now he held onto Lee as his partner cried into his chest.

Once the war was over Lee was still cheerful. He bounced around the village. He trained but Neji couldn’t help but notice the bags growing under his eyes. Lee had begun to cover that up. When pressed on the topic he said it was no big deal. 

“We are still in the Springtime Of Our Youth. There is no sense in mourning what we can’t control.”   
Tenten was shocked upon hearing this. It sounded so… what’s the word? Eloquent. It was almost rehearsed. 

Neji on the other hand seemed unphased. He could not face either of them. After his bout of weakness he could not be seen doing this in public. He looked at Tenten with an unspoken promise to take care of this. 

Later that night he went to the training grounds. He saw Lee angrily hitting the tree as tears streamed down his face. 

“Lee? Are you up for a challenge from your rival?” 

Lee wiped the tears coming from his face. He smiled to himself. Neji had never said he saw Lee as a rival. Lee kept it up for appearances but he knew Neji never considered him as an equal. 

“I will never turn down a challenge.” 

Neji and him fought. He knew Lee was weaker. The man was barely trying to hit. He looked like he was trying to choke back tears. It wasn’t long before he had Lee pinned to a tree. Neji could feel Lee panting. 

Neji had chills. He would never tell anyone about this. Well Gai knew. But Neji was interested in Lee. It wasn’t something he bragged about it. In fact he was humiliated. However his pride was not so important anymore. 

“Lee when was the last time you slept?” 

“...” 

“Lee.” 

“W-” 

“I mean actually slept. A healthy amount of sleep.” 

“Neji…” 

“Are you even taking care of yourself? Do you think sensei would want this for you?” 

Lee looks down. 

“Do you think any of us care to see you tearing yourself apart?” 

Lee’s eyes are very interested on the leaves below him.   
“It does not matter. I need to be my best.” 

“For what Lee? There is finally peace. People are safe. You dont need to worry about some war brewing.” 

“If I dont train… if Im not my best self then he died for nothing.” 

Lee looked down wiping tears from his face. 

“His death was not in vain. Lee, he died for you to be able to have peace. Lee please.” 

Lee froze. Neji never asked anything from him. Unless it was to stop talking. 

“Well I’m staying.” 

Neji nods. He pulls the sweater around himself and sits down. He watches Lee. 

“Well I will sleep here until you decide to leave.” 

Neji pretended to be asleep when he heard Lee rest his head against the wood. He pretended to be asleep when Lee laid down next to him. And when Lee fell asleep only to be wrapped around Neji like a koala. 

Neji had always been aware of his place in the world. He was not respected despite his undeniable skill. He was ignored. Neji had trained and trained always wanting to be the best so perhaps maybe one day people would see him as more. 

When he joined Team Gai he had little hope. Of course Tenten was an amazing kunoichi. She could always hold her own in battle. Lee was what worried him. It was obvious and undeniable that Gai had picked him as a favorite.

He watched as Lee trained for hours never taking a breath. But he was still weak. Yet he continued to challenge Neji. He continued to call Neji his rival. And watch him with admiration of his strength. 

He wasn’t exactly sure when he became aware of his romantic feelings for Lee. But it didn’t matter. Neji could never allow himself the pleasure of romance. That was just unheard of. 

As time progressed Neji became protective of Lee. Lee smiled thinking it was part of their rivalry. He vowed to protect Lee whenever he could. Knowing he would never have his love he would do anything for Lee to smile. 

In battle Neji had always been sure to take care of and defend Lee. It’s not like Lee needed it. He was a strong fighter. But Neji would be crushed if he’d gotten hurt. He wasn’t sure what he would do. But he had never prepared for this. 

Everything had a backup plan. But this… 

In the morning Lee was up practicing. The sun wasn’t even out yet. Neji noticed the sweat glistening against his tanned skin. Lee must have been at this for awhile. 

“Lee just come back to bed. I will spar with you if you go back to sleep.”

Lee continued kicking for awhile. Neji wasn’t sure he was even heard. When Lee stopped and laid down next to Neji he could see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“You are allowed to rest. Think about what Gai would do. He would relax. Think about when he was with Kakashi.” 

Lee nods, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“I have to go.” 

Neji sat up. He didn’t mean to but his hand clung closer to Lee. He felt nervous at the idea of Lee losing himself in his workouts. 

“Lee I am right here. There is nowhere else you need to be.” 

Lee was still crying. 

“I think Kakashi was more than Gai’s rival.” 

Oh. 

“And well… there is something I need to ask him about that. I want to know why Gai hid that from me.” 

“I wonder if it was more Kakashi who aimed for a more tight lipped approach. Imagine word getting out the Hokage was gay.” 

“Yeah but Naruto talks about it all the time. And aren’t him and Sasuke dating?” 

Neji shivered at Sasuke’s name. 

“You ask questions I don’t have answers to. Talk to Naruto about rivalries. He was in one with Sasuke for the longest time.”   
Neji nods. Still he worries. He reminds himself that even in his current state Lee can still get the most skilled. 

Lee was off soon after him and Neji shared a semi awkward goodbye. Lee walked to Kakashi on his hands. Neji watched him leave and he could only smile to himself that even now Lee was doing stuff like this. When Lee finally arrived he found Kakashi in a weird place. 

He opened the door and his mask was on but it looked like he had been crying. In fact when Lee peaked in he saw there was a mess and what looked like one of Gai’s favorite suits. That shade was for days when Gai was feeling tired. Lee was able to pick up on that but he doubted the other two did. 

Kakashi let Lee in. He stood by the counter. Lee was probably the only person who understood how deep a wound Gai’s death had left. So he was only semi-ashamed to have many pictures of himself and Gai tossed around the floor. 

“ What can I do for you Lee? “ 

“ Well Kakashi-Sensei I think Gai-sensei was in love with you. “ 

Kakashi was taken back by his boldness. Of course it was Lee but he hadn’t thought anyone else had known. 

“ It seems that way. “ 

“ Well I think I am also in love with my rival. I had given Gai-sensei hints about it but I don’t think he can help much now. “ 

Kakashi watched as Lee talked from a handstand. What was he doing? He smiled thinking of all Gai’s challenges. When Kakashi was struggling Gai would make a challenge to get out of bed. It meant everything to him. 

“ Neji? Yes I think Gai mentioned something about the springtime of his pupil’s youth. “

Lee looks at him hopefully. 

“ Well you see unlike you and Gai-sensei Neji is not attracted to guys. And he is definitely not attracted to me. That is something I know because he rarely takes part in our rivalries. Gai-sensei said being someone's rival also makes you their best friend and it is the closest thing to family one has. “

Kakashi smiles at his words. 

“ What makes you say Neji doesn’t like you? Maybe he sees your rivalry as you telling him you are just friends. Has he ever expressly said he doesn’t see you in that light? “   
Lee thinks for a while before nodding. 

“ Yes on multiple occasions he has scoffed and called me ridiculous. “ 

Kakashi smiles at that. He can hear himself calling Gai that. After some ridiculous challenge that Kakashi would not turn away from even though it’d embarrass both of them. 

“ Well for a lot of people ridiculous can be a term of endearment. Some people call the ones they love most nicknames or words that to the outside ear seem cruel but to the two speaking it is a way to show love. “

Lee nods not noticing or at least not commenting on the tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“ Has he checked on you since the war? “ 

“ Yes. Last night he said he would spar with me. Then as good rivals do we fell asleep under the stars. In the morning he and I left. But that’s just what a good friend would do. Naruto would do the same for me. “ 

“ But he didn’t. Neji knew where you trained and went to make sure you were taking care of yourself. It doesn’t make any of the other bad friends; it simply means that Neji has a certain softness for you. Instead think about it like this. Would Neji do that for anyone else? “ 

Lee thought for a while. He knew that Neji would most likely do it for Hinata but if he did it would not be as pleasant. Other than that? No. Neji hated laying on the ground. It would mess up his hair. 

“ Well no. “ 

Kakashi smiles thinking of the times when Gai would greet Kakashi after ANBU missions. He wasn’t sure how Gai knew that he was coming back. But he always did. 

“ Have you considered that you possibly wrote out the chance of him liking you too quickly? Maybe he does care for you but he struggles to express something of that nature. “

“ Well no I thought that. But Neji is a genius. If he wanted to say or do something he would. He is fearless. “ 

“ Sometimes people like that struggle the most to show they love someone. Or it is a possibility that he is convinced that he doesn’t deserve you. “ 

“ Neji not deserving me? No. He is a master in his wor-”   
“Lee I’m going to tell you something that not even Gai knew. Maybe if Neji feels like me it’ll be the same. Lee I always compared myself to Gai. He was able to master taijutsu and he was an amazingly skilled ninja. He could never master the other things. But he is the one person I have always wanted to be by my side.” 

Kakashi smiled thinking of when his father told him Gai would be an amazing rival. It was like somehow he knew that Kakashi would spend the rest of his days watching and admiring him. He was happy. 

“You need to give Neji the chance to speak. He cares for you but because of how he was brought up it might be a little difficult for him to come to terms with everything it is he feels. So let him speak.” 

Lee thanks him. Kakashi hands Lee a picture of Gai and Lee grinning wide after a long day of practice. Lee is soon gone. 

He goes to his home later. He and Neji would spar later. But for now he would think over the words that Kakashi had told him. Lee spent the next three hours trying to come up with proof that Neji was in fact into him. But his searches were fruitless. 

Neji talked to him harsher than he did anyone. Lee knew he wasn’t exactly the easiest person to be around but he still wasn’t the nicest. Of course last night made everything that much more confusing. Why had Neji been so loving and warm? 

By the time they were going out to spar Lee was beyond distracted. He wondered if Kakashi knew what he was talking about. Maybe him and Neji were destined differently. It was already a one sided rivalry. It stung thinking about it. 

Lee’s body had been moving on its own. Neji noticed Lee was completely distracted. Through clenched teeth he spoke. 

“Are you really not going to fight your rival?” 

Neji knew something was wrong when Lee didn’t react. Lee had tried since before they were on a team to be rivals. Neji always pushed it aside. Someone of his status wasn’t allowed to indulge in things so trivial. 

“Lee. What’s on your mind?”

It was only after repeating the comment that Lee seemed to focus on him. He looked at Neji with wide eyes. 

“Rival we do not have time for this we must fight.” 

Lee raised his hand and Neji pushed it down and looked at him. 

“Neji do you have feelings for Tenten?” 

Neji wanted to laugh. The thought had never even crossed his mind. His eyes had always been for Lee. 

“Why would you ask such a question?” 

“Well I am trying to understand why you have ignored me for years only for last night to happen. Maybe she expressed concern and you wanted to impress her.” 

Neji looked at him confused. He thought it was a joke. 

“I have not ignored you.” 

“You have. If you didn’t it was to dismiss me.” 

“What did you expect me to say?” 

Lee stayed quiet. He wasn’t sure. He had always just hoped that Neji would respond to him and treat him as if they were friends. 

“Lee you are my friend. I treat you the same way I treat everyone.” 

Lee looks at Neji confused. 

“You don’t know how to treat your friends.” 

Neji laughs. He wasn’t sure he had ever heard Lee say something mean. 

“What’s funny? This is serious Neji!”

Neji shakes his head. He had a smile on his face and he wasn’t sure if it had ever been this big before. He looks at Lee. 

“You just look cute when you’re trying to be mean. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone try so hard to have something bad to say.” 

Lee furrows his eyebrows. 

“Cute.” 

“Did I say that?”   
Lee shrugs it off. Maybe Neji knew exactly what Lee was going to say and he was trying to brace Lee for the pain he was about to feel. 

“We are in the Springtime of Our Youth. Gai-sensei left me with one lesson that I will never forget! A rival is the most sacred thing one man can have. You Neji are my rival. But I am starting to realize that we could be rivals like him and Kakashi-sensei.” 

Neji remained with a straight face. Lee was always one for the dramatics. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was just the same Lee being Lee. Maybe he meant eternal rivals. For a while Neji was pretty sure Lee didn’t even like people romantically. 

“What does that mean?” 

“I am glad you asked. Eternal rivals is something that not many people have. Your rival is the person you look forward to seeing the next day because they always make you want to be your best self. A rival is someone who you compete against for fun but if you could pick between the most skilled shinobi in the world to be next to in battle you would choose them. It means having that forever constant and knowing that no matter where life goes or who you lose or gain your rival is there for you. Because they are what make you strong.” 

Neji looks at Lee still trying to grasp everything he was saying. Was Lee asking him out? Or just to be his boyfriend? 

“Lee tell me what you want.” 

Lee looked like his heart broke. He was right. He read the room wrong. He was no Gai-Sensei and how could he even think he was. But the smile was right back on his face. 

Neji saw the moment Lee lost hope. He wished he hadn’t snapped. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Neji looked shocked. A man who showed little to no emotion was sitting here looking at Lee in complete shock. 

“Lee…” 

Lee shakes his head, his bowl cut moving at lightning speed. 

“Don’t worry about it! I know you and Tenten will make a bea-” 

Neji looked at him waiting for Lee to say sike. 

“Tenten? What? Lee yo-yes I will be your boyfriend.”   
Lee smiles wide. He jumps on Neji latching around him like a koala. He peppers kisses all over Neji’s face. He finally kisses Neji and it’s adorable. Neither boy has kissed anyone before. Neji was embarrassed at his lack of skill and for a while he feared if the day came he wouldn’t know how to kiss Lee. 

To Neji Lee was the most attractive person in the village. He loved his infectious and warming confidence. Lee was so warm and loving and he had such a cute face and smile and eyes and hair and face… Neji realized he already said that before. 

Anyway… Neji was always appalled that girls flocked towards Sasuke when Lee was right there. A man that radiated love and warmth and every good and positive thing the world had to offer. Oh fuck. Lee’s dramatics were rubbing off on him.

BACK TO THE KISS! 

Neji pulled away and looked at Lee who was still in a very odd position. Neji wasn’t surprised at his boyfriend’s strength but it was amazing how he managed to stay up. When Lee dropped down, Neji felt like a piece of himself was torn off. 

Lee pecks his lips a few times, still not over the fact they were kissing. 

“Say it.” 

Neji shook his head. 

“Lee you can’t make me do anything. I’m not going to say it.” 

Lee gives him the most adorable eyes. Neji was putty. When it came to Lee he was so weak. He wondered what Gai-sensei would say if he saw them now. He looks at Lee. 

“You’re puppy dog eyes won’t work on me.” 

Lee looks back to him. 

“I am in the Springtime of My Youth.” 

Lee smiles wide wrapping his arms around Neji. 

“See it was easy!” 

Neji shakes his head and playfully teases his hair. 

“Lee? I am sure you are making him proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing NejiLee so please by gentle.


End file.
